Talk:Gears of War: Judgment
Hammerburst ---- Do you think Epic is gonna put the Hammerburst II like in RAAM'S Shadow or stick with the timeframe and add the Hammerburst I in Judgement? Talk pages are not a forum.----User:Gears4Life Antagonist Revealed I just watched the VGA and during the Gears of War: Judgment World Premiere, you shed some new light on the game, showcasing and even naming the mysterious new antagonist who was supposedly "RAAM + Godzilla"... this grub who rides a huge-ass monster. Somebody (it's highly suggested it was Garron) was saying that his army threw all they had at him and named him "Karn", a Theron super-elite wearing a crown while riding a massive corpser-like thing. I also spotted new enemies as well, a human-sized, red-and-black, scaled monster equipped with spikes (and capable of surviving a point-blank Sawed-Off Shotgun blast to the face, I might add) that was charging Garron like a Berserker. Use this link: http://kotaku.com/5966794/gear-of-wars-judgment-shows-us-how-the-fighting-started. You'll see the trailer. Now here's a twitter link confirming the antagonist's name is Karn: https://twitter.com/tickity/status/277302019897831424. --Dragonzzilla (talk) 06:44, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Multiplayer ViDoc Anyone else get really pumped for Judgment after seeing this? Also I think someone should probably post a link to it on the Judgment page itself.BokkoTheBunny (talk) 21:26, February 20, 2013 (UTC) COG Tag Owners I believe it's time we tackle this worthy endeavour of making pages for all the COG Tag Owners mentioned in the Campaign. Who agrees? Dragonzzilla (talk) 03:23, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Make sure you put all the needed categories.--The Forgotten Jedi (talk) 03:45, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::What I want to see the names of the Tyran soldiers on the memorial wall in the final boss battle. --JacktheBlack (talk) 05:47, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Current Project. Getting the names of the Tyran War dead from the plaza wall (while Karn is shooting me). I have one wall down but the second wall has the name "Battle of the Ber-", oh boy.--JacktheBlack (talk) 01:47, March 22, 2013 (UTC) *Second battle with a broken name is the "Fall of Men-"---JacktheBlack (talk) 02:01, March 22, 2013 (UTC) **GOOD NEWS! The second batch of memorial wall is a copypasta of the first and its intact!--JacktheBlack (talk) 02:03, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Mk 2 Lancer Time Frame Problems How is the chainsaw lancer in this, it was mentioned in Jacinto's Remnant flackbacks that this type of Lancer hadn't been invented the time of the Hammer Strikes, which was over a year past E-Day, and this takes palce just a month after.--CplLucas96 (talk) 01:42, March 28, 2013 (UTC) For Gameplay purposes only. They wanted the iconic weapon of Gears in the game whether it conflicted with canon or not.----User:Gears4Life Interesting That Shipyard near of the Onyx Point (Gears of War:Judgment act IV),is the Endeavour Naval Shipyard??Because i saw an aircraft carrier sunk there near Onyx Point and i must only confirme this.And one more,I don't saw the Onyx Point in Gears of War 3 when Marcus went to Endeavour,probaly because the mist.then,That shipyard is Endeavour?? Alberto brasil (talk) 20:47, May 30, 2013 (UTC)alberto_brasil GoW COG tag bios Anyone can find a source for the bios like a video or pictures? --JacktheBlack (talk) 05:29, April 8, 2016 (UTC) *I'll get a video up of them when I can. Sergeant Blige (talk) 13:21, April 22, 2016 (UTC) **Thanks. --JacktheBlack (talk) 13:47, April 22, 2016 (UTC) ***Got it here. Reckon I should do one for the collectibles in GoW 2 and 3. Sergeant Blige (talk) 09:30, April 24, 2016 (UTC) *I don't think GoW 2,3 have bios for the tags.--JacktheBlack (talk) 13:43, April 24, 2016 (UTC) **As in a video of all the collectibles. Saves having to look for them on the internet. Sergeant Blige (talk) 01:46, April 25, 2016 (UTC)